Light switches attached to a wall, or more precisely, the base plate that the wall light switch fits into, has been standardized in the United States for a long time. Notwithstanding that, there are two commonly found versions of light switches in terms of their physical structure. The first version shall be referred to as the “old-fashioned toggle light switch”. The second version shall be referred to as the “decor light switch”. All light switches within a particular version have the identical physical structure. Furthermore, all electrical light switches in both versions have a specific height and width, as measured by the wall plate that the switch is embedded into.
It should of course be understood that although the term “light switches attached to a wall” has been used, this term is intended to also include light switches that may be found on a ceiling or even on a beam within a home or office, for example a shut off switch for a boiler or air conditioning system. In short the two versions of light switches are intended to cover any light switch in whatever context that looks like the light switches appearing in FIG. 7 and FIG. 12, as explained more fully below.
For religious reasons, people and families that observe the Sabbath do not use electricity or electrical appliances. They do not turn lights on or off from during the period from sundown Friday through sundown Saturday. Sabbath observers spend a great deal of time preparing the home for the Sabbath including setting the lights in the home in the mode that it is desired that they be in for the duration of the Sabbath. A family prior to the Sabbath might for example set the lights in the house in a manner that the main light is “on” in certain rooms and off in other rooms, for example rooms in which the primary activity there is sleeping. There is a danger that the settings of the light switches in the home may be interfered with accidentally or deliberately during the Sabbath at the cost of placing the family in a situation of extreme inconvenience during the remainder of the Sabbath. Since many families have children in the home who may interfere with the settings of the light switches by turning them on or off, there is a need among Sabbath observer families to protect the light switches from such interference.
Furthermore, interference with the On/Off mode of the light switches can be caused accidentally by an adult also. An adult leaning against a wall may accidentally turn a light off in a room where light is required or turn a light on in a room where people need to sleep. Thus, there is a need to protect and maintain the light switch settings in the home.
In addition, strictly observant Sabbath observers are not even allowed to touch the light switch or electric outlet. Therefore, it is beneficial for them to have some kind of reminder system that reminds them not to touch these objects.
The preparations for the Sabbath involve many things, including food preparation and a myriad of tasks that have to be done to be able to manage during the day without work, such as turning on lights or using the telephone. It is therefore very important that the solution to problem of avoiding interference with the light switches be such as to not require a great deal of time. Even additional seconds can be a problem since there is an inevitable rush of tasks that have to be completed prior to the Sabbath and each additional one is burdensome if it is time-consuming.
An additional separate but related problem is the need to protect electrical outlets on the walls from being interfered with. There is a safety problem in that children can play with them. Electrical outlets on a wall (or ceiling) come in standardized form in which there are essentially three kinds of outlets of uniform size within each type. In addition, electrical wall outlets are formed on a base plate that is of uniform height and width.
In addition, there is a compelling safety and convenience need for preventing tampering with light switches in boiler rooms, “main lobby” lights or other switches that are kept on permanently or for long periods of time. This also saves energy from a switch being on when it should be off. In addition, the very act of turning light or electric switches on an off unnecessarily wastes unnecessary energy.
Thus there is a compelling need to cover the electrical outlets in a house in a way that is safe. Furthermore, there is need to protect the outlets in a way that is attractive and does not detract from the elegance of the decor of the home, and ideally in a way that enhances the decor. In addition, there is a need to cover the light switches in a way that is easy to apply and remove. Furthermore, there is a need to cover the light switches in a way that provides a convenient manner of storing the covers so that is easy to access them. In addition, there is a need for a way to cover light switches and electric outlets that is safe.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art attempt to cover old-fashioned toggle light switches and arrive at a solution to the issues and problems referred to above. This involves unscrewing the two screws in the electric light switch, for example the two screws in the old-fashioned toggle light switch, and replacing them by female snap members. An oval cover containing male snap members is then snapped onto the light switch by mating the male and female snaps.
This prior art method and apparatus is inconvenient because it requires assembly and disassembly. The whole point of the cover is to create convenience for the Sabbath observant family and for the family who wishes to make electric outlets in their home safe. Since convenience is crucial, there is a need for a method and apparatus that does not create an additional task of something to do such as assembly and disassembly. In addition, because of the assembly and disassembly of the electric outlet or light switch base plate, there can be a danger and/or people will undoubtedly perceive a danger involved in working with electric apparatuses (light switches and electric outlets) by disassembling and reassembling them. There is a need for a more convenient way of covering light switches and electric outlets and one that is safer and perceived as safer.